


Ok, Men, Let’s Do This.

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Jack gets shot. He will be fine if his little nephews have anything to say about it.It's true they let you go home if ...





	1. Chapter 1

“He was shot but he is going to be fine in time. Pull yourself together. He’ll feel better if you don’t overreact.”

“Alright, Mac, I will not cry.”

“Good.”

“Come in then.”

*****

“P, This is Doctor Sandor.” 

“Miss Fisher. He’s going to be fine. I removed a small part of his stomach. Small portion. It’s fine. Calm down. He can go home in 36 hours, providing he has a BM or passes gas. Can you encourage him to do that?”

“Certainly, Doctor, thank you.”

*****

“Thank you for bringing my nephews to see me. Thank you, boys, for visiting me. I’m going to be fine. Actually, Sis, Phryne, can I have man to man time with my nephews?”

“Of course, Jack. Miss Fisher and I will be just outside.”

“Miss Fisher, Will you get my sister a soda, please?”

“Of course, Jack.”

*****

“Ok, men, this is important. I’m gonna push the call button. A nurse or doctor will come in. You, sit here. You, here. When I cough, you both make a fart noise. Can you do that for your favorite uncle?”

“You are our only uncle.”

“Nevertheless, can you do that?” The five year old, Zane, made a fart noise with his mouth.

“Like that? Uncle Jack.”

“That’s good, but it needs to be a proper fart. You have to make a butt fart. Can you do that for me and never, never tell your mum?”

“Yes, Uncle Jack.” They said in unison.

“Ok, men. Let’s do this.”

*****

Phryne and Mac freaked out when they heard the nurse and doctor running toward Jack’s room. The nurse, doctor, Phryne and Mac burst into the room at the same time, just in time to hear a tremendous fart sound from the right and left side of Jack’s bed. The two nephews looked stunned.

“Uncle, Jack, are you gonna be ok?” The boys were turning red. Jack’s sister was frightened that her boys would be traumatized by this experience.

“How embarrassing. Do forgive me, Miss Fisher, Doctor. I’m fine.”

“Good, Inspector, you can go home first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you, Doctor Sandor.”


	2. It was clever, Jack. You fooled the doctor and your sister, but not me.

"I have no idea what you mean, Love."

"Do you feel at all uncomfortable about encouraging your nephews to ..."

"Stop. Do you have evidence? Do you have arrest warrants for my nephews? I was released from the hospital, placed in your care, in your bed for a week, IF, you're lucky. Do you feel lucky, Love?"


End file.
